


My Only Sunshine

by Candasaurus



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candasaurus/pseuds/Candasaurus
Summary: Her skies were grey without her sunshine.-Just a little one shot of Sora's mother, and maybe a little dinner.





	My Only Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> What even are summaries??? Lmao  
> I'm sure I'll come up with something better later.

She woke much later than she usually would have. It was getting harder to get out of bed these days. Knowing that the light of her life was still gone, still without a word. Leaving a void of grey clouds.

He had returned once, only to beam his smile at her, tell her it was important, and set off again. At least he said goodbye that time.

It did nothing for when he still hadn't returned. The look on his friend's faces spoke louder than words. But she smiled sadly, and merely held them as they wept their tears.

Wishing she could do the same, but they wouldn't come. She could only dream of the day the sky would beam and grin his sunshine smile, and let her comb her fingers through his wild forest of hair.

Tossing over to face the window, the sun was setting, she really did oversleep. She might as well stay in bed through the night. Irregardless of the hunger pangs her stomach induced in protest. 

As if to answer her seemingly sentient belly, a wonderful, delicious aroma wafted under her nose. She could just picture a characterized steamy scent luring her with a beckoning finger gesture.

Relenting, sitting herself up and made to dress herself appropriately for the kindhearted guest in her kitchen, pondering which of her son's friends had decided to dote on her this time. 

Mentally she went down the list.

Aqua had been here the week prior, and filled her home with the scent of a refined bakery. She's still whittling away at her very full cookie jar. 

And Terra, what a fine gentleman, a bit headstrong, but coming into himself as a wise young man. He fixed her leaking roof, and tended to her garden. Wouldn't know he had such a green thumb just by looking at him.

Sweet, sweet Ven, much like her boy, it was almost hard to be around him. But oh, did she relish and melt into his hugs, and her lips couldn't help but be pulled into a near permanent smile while he was around.

Even when she could sense a haunting shadow lurking around him, like a memory begging and pleading to be replayed whenever the tiny creature, Chirithy joined the visits. While she enjoyed its company, it was definitely withholding something important. But it wasn't her place to pry.

The four of them wouldn't be back so soon, would they?

Roxas, and Xion bless their hearts, and may the powers that be have mercy on their teeth as the threat of sugary addiction tempt cavities, filled her fridge with a very unnecessary amount of ice cream. At least she didn't need to stock up for when the Twilight Gang came for visits.

How very difficult it was to let the two youngest leave every time. But she held the utmost trust in the duo who cared for them, the spitfire, Axel… Lea..? who was really a gentle ember, and the cool headed Isa, who kept them all grounded, and made the children brush their teeth. (He even helped her with her taxes!)

They were still supposed to be in school, and coming way out to Destiny Islands on a school night just would not do.

Then there were the two, very brave individuals who had been traversing the worlds with her son. Donald and Goofy. Raising him to be the young man she didn't get the chance to know, teaching him, keeping him safe.

They had an annual brunch, where they would recount their adventures, appraising his grand achievements and victories. Bringing trophies, and other such trinkets for her to adorn her home with pride. And with their Gummiphone, she now had photos of her baby boy, growing up on film, with people from all around. Holding the same unrelenting adoration for him. 

The next get together wasn't for a few more days, lest it was also very late. 

Namine was such a shy girl, visiting only when Roxas and Xion, did and rarely so even then. A look of guilt and regret lingered in her eyes, even if she never would relay why. Still, she adored the young lady, regardless of her hesitations to let herself be loved. 

It couldn't be Riku, much to her disappointment. He had up and vanished without so much a trace not long after her son had, breaking all their hearts further. 

The small Mouse King, Mickey, was practically glued to Riku's side if he wasn't home, attending to his royal duties. Much to her chagrin. 

She highly doubted either one of them.

The sounds of the kitchen amplified mildly as she descended the stairs. Almost as if they were being careful not to make too much of a ruckus, but also with a rhythmic ease that was natural. Delectable smells roused her appetite. 

She thought of Kairi, who ran off to her old home world, swearing she won't sit around and wait for them to reappear. She'd traverse all the worlds if she had to. But she was kind enough to at least call. Perhaps she finally came home to rest, and recollect. 

Yet, her skills in the kitchen left much to be desired. 

Truly stumped, and giving up on her silly guessing game, groggily adjusted her hair into a manageable braid just before turning the corner into the aromatic kitchen.

Though as her eyes landed on the figure by the stove, nothing else surrounding her registered. The smells, the table assortment for two, an array of different cuisines. 

Nothing, but the bobbing of hair, and gentle, familiar hum in a voice deeper than memory provides, but is absolutely unmistakable. 

Clenching the fabric over her bosom in poor attempt to still her beating heart, a hitch of breath escapes in the form of an almost whimper, catching the attention of the aforementioned chef.

A surprised gasp as he turns his head, shining sapphire eyes smiling before the corners of his mouth can reach them. Setting aside his utensils, and facing her fully. 

Eyes brimming with tears, and her other hand covering her mouth, holding her breath, almost as if waiting to be woken from such a dream.

Suddenly feeling timorous, he carefully closed the distance between them until an arms length apart, be scratched the side of his cheek sheepishly grinning crookedly. 

Finding her voice, though shaken with unshed tears.

"Sora…"

"Hi mom… I was about to call you down, dinner is ready." 

She was stunned silent, frozen, hearing his voice sending her mind in hyperdrive, thinking of how he could possibly be back, and so sudden. The hows and whys, the possibilities crowding together-

"Mom?"

Tossing her rampant thoughts aside, only one thing left to think about, and she wrapped her arms around it, holding him close as if he could disappear again. Burrowing her face into his shoulder that now reached her chin. 

No longer a small boy, who spent his days lazing about on the small islet, but a young man, who had to grow up far too quickly. 

Strong, lean arms wrapped around her in response, wetness dampened her own shoulder as they shared a moment of sorrow for the lost time, and the relief of gaining back what was missing. 

The clouds in her world dissipated, and her sun shined brightly again.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive Criticism is encouraged. 
> 
> I am trying to get back into the throes of writing again, so please feel free to call me out on grammatical errors or word misuse.  
> (Sometimes I use one word and meant to use another)


End file.
